


The Master Vampire

by yoshiyoshi



Series: Attack On Yaoi One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Edging, Human Eren Yeager, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Twink Eren, Vampire Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: The Master Vampire gets horny too ;)





	The Master Vampire

It was around 9 PM in the fancy restaurant where I worked. I was pretty tired, as I had gotten straight out of school at 1 and drove to work. Not many people were left, only a few stragglers. I cleaned some tables while waiting to wait someone. 

"Eren, table for one over here!" My coworker, Sasha, called out. It was a rugged man, with icy blue eyes and a dead gaze. He was attractive; sharp jawline, tall, and very thick, coarse hair. 

I set down a mat, "Hello sir welcome to For Carla's. Could I start you off with some wine?" The man looked up at me with his beautiful eyes, "Red wine." I gulped, "Okayyyy. Any appetizers?" "No. I actually know what I want." I was a bit surprised, "Oh ok." "I want a ribeye steak, rare, with creamed potatoes and green asparagus." "Okayy. I'll have your wine right out."

I grabbed a bottle of wine and came back. The man seemed a bit in a daze. "Sir, your wine." I poured the wine into a wine glass. "Your meal should be out soon."

The entire hour the man was there, I stared at him. He read a novel while eating. "Staring at that hunk?" I jumped a bit. "Oh Sasha. Am I staring?" I blushed a bit.

After finishing his food, he called me over. "What's your name?" "Me? Eren Jeager." The licked his teeth. "Eren Jeager..." He left a $100 tip and then paid. "Have a good evening, Eren Jeager."

I was shocked to get a $100 tip from the mysterious man. I told Sasha once I got to the back. Sasha raised her brows. "Woww. Maybe he likes you." She smirked at me. "He was handsome."

I drove home around 10:30, but felt weird, like someone or something was following me. I went inside my shared apartment where my roommate, Armin, was asleep. Armin had 7 AM classes, so he usually went to sleep around 9.

I sighed and lied down. "So pooped." I slept in my work clothes.

In the morning, my neck felt wet. 'Hmm. Weird.' It was 8, meaning Armin was gone. I grabbed the bill on my night stand, and realized there was a number on it. I called it.

"Hello?" I propped my feet up, "Hey mystery man. It's Eren." I heard him chuckle, "Oh yes I know. So you work at that restaurant?" "Yeah. Monday to Saturday, 1 to 10." "I'll be there tonight. Same time. I'd like to see you again." My heart fluttered. "Oh! Ok. What's your name anyway?" I heard him chuckle again, "I don't want you finding that out until you wanna be screaming my name. Good bye, Eren."

'Was he flirting!?' I sighed and checked the time. My class started in 20, and I had to go.

My day went like a blur. I couldn't wait to get to work, and my friends noticed it. Mikasa pulled my ear at lunch, and I jerked away, "Hey!" "You're pretty spaced out." Armin agreed, slurping his ramen. "Mhmm. What's up?" I blushed a bit, "It's nothing. Just work. Speaking of work, I gotta go. Shift starts in 20."

The man was wearing black pants and vest with a burgundy tie and shirt when he walked in. 'This man is a sin.' I had already asked my manager could I relax for the next half hour, and she agreed. 

I was shaky and nervous. "Don't be nervous baby. Have a seat." I gulped and sat. "So, Eren, how old are you?" "I'm 18. You?" The man showed his teeth. 'His teeth look really sharp, almost like fangs...' "You could say I'm quite old, but I'm devilishly handsome." 'Vampire?' It immediately came to my mind. I had heard from tales that Vampires walked among the humans, but I was only a kid back then, and those were fairy tales to scare little boys and girls.

The man ordered the same thing, and listened as I talked about things such as college and Armin. The man seemed out of it the whole time, like he was focused on something else, then he flat out said, "Wow you are so cute." I felt my heart jump. "I..I.." 

The man smirked. "I'll have the bill. Then, you'll take me to your place." I drove Jean to his place, nervous. My sweaty hands barely grasped the wheel. I felt his eyes on me, checking me out. It made me super self conscious. 

Armin was snoring in his room, and I snuck the man to my room, but I realized it was a mess, papers here and textbooks there. "Shit sorry." 

The man pushed me against the wall. "Wha-" The man chuckled and licked me neck. " _Fuck_ , you are sexy." I whimpered, "Be gentle..." "A virgin? Mmm. I should reveal something. I am a Vampire." I felt his heart pound, not just from arousal. 'I knew it!' "Are you...ok with that? I can feel your heart beating quickly." "Yeah...but are you gonna kill me?" 

The man laughed, "No." "Do you kill people?" "...Sometimes. Do you still want this?" "Yes." "I'm rough. Is that ok?" “I mean..." I was still nervous. "Will it hurt?" The man shrugged. He didn't really know. "Ok. I'm ready." 

He held me by my throat and smirked. I gulped and blushed. “Don’t be so nervous baby~” The man kissed my neck first and I whimpered, slightly worried he’ll bite. 

“I’ll tell you when I’ll bite.” 

I pushed him onto the bed, and he smirked, “Taking the lead?” I whimpered and kissed his lips. I put my tongue in his mouth and he moaned. "Tell me your name." He chuckled, "Jean." 

Jean pinned me on my hands and knees. "You see, Eren. I require...things." He took off his tie and put it around my eyes, then took some cloth and tied my hands. 

"You ever heard of BDSM? Or edging?" I was going to speak, but Jean stopped me. "No talking." 'Would he like if I called him Daddy? Fuck if I called him that..." I decided to be bold. "Yes Daddy." 

I felt Jean bite my ear. "Mmm. You may talk if you call me that, my little Kitten." 'Oh he called me Kitten.' He ripped open my shirt. "I'm gonna bite you." He bit my shoulder, and it felt like 2 thick needles. "Ah..." It hurt like hell, but it turned me on a bit. "Fuck you're blood is delicious...” 

He sucked more and I whimpered. “Don’t worry I’ll make you feel good soon.” He went in my neck and bit there. “Fuckkkk.” I felt a tear go down my face. “Daddy...please...” Jean kissed the mark. “Sorry baby.” He flipped me on my back and kissed my nipples. “Mmm...” 

Jean smirked and ripped my pants off. I felt him start to suck. I rolled my eyes back. “Oh yesss! Daddy!” Jean chuckled and sucked my balls. I moaned and thrusted into his mouth, but he pinched my hips down.

"Bad kitty." I felt him bite right near my hip. "Ah..." He kissed the holes, and I felt blood run from them. "I'm gonna reward you amazingly." Jean turn me over again and licked my hole. "Ohhh!" 

He squeezed my cheeks and smirked, "Thick." I blushed. I was glad my eyes were covered so I couldn't see his lustful eyes. He stopped, and the warmth of his body disappeared. 

I whimpered but he hushed me, now in front of me. "Do you trust me?" "Yes..." "I'll be back." It was quiet in the room, then I heard footsteps. Jean kissed my ear. "Good boy." I felt his hard boner on my ass. I felt something cold go inside my ass. 

"Cold!" "I know...but you'll feel so good soon." It vibrated. "Fuuckkk..." Jean chuckled in my ear. "You like that?" "Yesss." It hit my prostate and I moaned like a bitch. "Fuck! Daddy!" I felt Jean move and his clothes were next to me. "Don't get excited just yet."

He flipped me over and took off the tie. I saw his tattooed chest, and his red eyes. Jean chuckled and sucked as the dildo vibrated on my prostate. 

"OH! Sh-Shit." I also had a cock ring on. Jean smirked up at me. "Not too loud. Your roommate might wake up." 'Fuck! I forgot about Armin.' "And if he wakes up, no orgasm for you." 

Jean swallowed me. I whimpered. "Daddy...please..." Jean bit into my thigh. "Ah!" "I'm getting turned on myself. The way you look is delicious." Jean made out with me and I put my tongue in his mouth. "Fuck me...please..." Jean bit my lip, "Beg for Master a little harder." 

Jean held my throat and licked up my Adam's apple. I was so horny. "Fuck me. Use me Master." Jean showed his fangs, "Goooood kitty." He bit my shoulder and I moaned. "You're so good..." 

He took off my hand restraints and took off his underwear, revealing a monster of a dick. "Get ready." He slowly went in, tearing me. "AH!" "Fucck. You're tight." I gripped his back and stared into his eyes. They were blood shot red, but endearing still. 

"What's my name?" He hit my prostate, "DADDY! Oh fuck me!" Jean went faster, and I started to cry. "Fu...fuck! OH YES! MORE! MORE MASTER!" Jean growled in my ear, "Yes. Oh yes..." 

We slid into missionary and he went really fast. "AH AH AH AH!" But then he slowed down almost immediately. "Wha...?" Jean smirked and said, "Beg for me." I put myself on my knees and spread my cheeks. "Fuck me. Cum in me please..." 

Jean shoved it in and smirked, "Good kitty." I could barely talk. "Kyah..." He grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the bed. My entire body was under him.

"MHMM! MMM!" I rolled my eyes back, crying in the process. "You're so good, kitty. I might let you cum." He started jerking me off and I sobbed. "Oh fuuccck! I can't...I CAN'T TAKE IT!" 

Jean grunted. "Shit I'm close. I usually last longer." It had been 20 minutes in. I was on the brink. The cock ring choked my cock. He slammed me against the bed and went faster while holding my throat. 

"You want Daddy's cum? Huh?" I nodded, and put my legs around his back. "Yes yes...yes!" Jean moaned deeply and came hard in me. I felt myself fill up. "Shit..." Jean panted and kissed my ear. "Daddy...the...ring." 

He looked down and smirked, "Oh yeah." He agonizingly pulled out slowly, leaving the cum to gush out. I shivered. He slowly took off the ring. "Beg." Jean licked the head. "OH! Please! PLEASE!" "Cum." 

I came on his hand and screamed. "YEAH! OH YEAH!" Jean chuckled and wiped the cum on my face. I passed out after that.

In the morning, it was dark. It was 10:30. Everything was closed, windows and shades. Jean was sleeping next to me, cuddling me. "Jean...?" He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his icy blue eyes once again. "Hmm?" I kissed his neck, "Morning." "Yeah. Now lemme sleep." He held me tighter, nibbling my neck.

"Jean, I gott get up. I have work in a few hours." I heard him smirk, "Then get up." I did, but immediately fell over. Jean caught me though. He held me like a princess. "Jelly legs~" I blushed. "Is your roommate home?" "He should be. He works at home." Jean carried me out of the room, and avoided all the light. 

I heard Armin humming downstairs, on his computer. "Morning Eren...and..." "Jean." I blushed. I looked so small in his arms. "So is this the guy who was screwing your brains out last night?" Jean chuckled, "Yes." "Jean!" "You want something to eat jelly legs?" I huffed a bit, "...yeah. A Pop Tart." 

I called in sick, and we lied around all day. Jean slept until around 7:30, due to his vampire life style. At 8, he put on his clothes.

He kissed me with a smirk, "Call me anytime, doll."


End file.
